The Qilin Warriors
by Goldenpetal
Summary: A Warriors fanfiction, but with Qilin. Read it and you'll find out. That's all I'm gonna say.


The Qilin Warriors

Author's Note: This is a story that I am writing with my friend, Fire in the Willows, and it is a Warriors fanfiction but it doesn't include cats. It includes Qilin, which are dragon horses with fish scales and manes and tails of fire. Male Qilin have a set of white deer antlers on their heads. Please try not to flame and criticize this fanfic. Read & Review! Enjoy the story!

Allegiances  
Flame Wind Herd  
Leader: Phoenix- bright orange male with yellow mane and tail, strict yet very friendly  
Deputy: Star- turquoise female with greenish blue mane and tail, sweet and occasionally snappy  
Medicine Qilin: Breeze- dark blue female with powder blue mane and tail, quiet and demure  
Assistant Healer: Rowan- brown male with lime green mane and tail  
Warrior Qilin:  
Storm- dark gray male with golden mane and tail, brooding and antisocial  
Ember- dark orange female with white mane and tail, bubbly and energetic  
Rose- dark red female with pale green mane and tail, kind and motherly  
Apprentice: Sparrow  
Reed- lime green male with dark green mane and tail with silver accents, shy and sweet  
Petal- light red female with pale blue mane and tail, motherly and loving  
Stream- dark navy blue male with silver mane and tail, orderly and strict  
Flame- purple and red male with orange mane and tail, sweet and fatherly  
Tiger- black and orange male with black mane and orange-striped black tail, snappy and bossy  
Dove- white female with pretty purple mane and tail, motherly and sweet  
Violet- lavender female with white mane and tail, Dove's twin. Childish and playful  
Hawk- scarlet male with pale gold mane and tail, friendly and outgoing  
Apprentice: Dusty  
Panther- black male with silver mane and tail, shy and bumbling  
Eagle- dandelion yellow male with white mane and tail, noble and headstrong  
Leaf- pale green female with lavender mane and tail, delicate and petite  
Apprentice: Crystal  
Waterfall- sky-blue female with dark blue and white mixed mane and tail, headstrong and vain  
Apprentice Qilin:  
Sparrow- tan female with scarlet mane and tail, serious and hardworking  
Crystal- pale blue female with white mane and tail, happy and hyper  
Dusty- dark brown male with dark green mane and tail, shy, but kind

Tall Tree Herd  
Leader: Sandstorm- tan male with blue mane and tail, hardworking and laid back  
Deputy: Bark- dark brown female with purple mane and tail, hyper and headstrong  
Medicine Qilin: Rock- dark gray male with white mane and tail, stoic and emotionless  
Warrior Qilin:  
Sun- golden female with sky-blue mane and tail, kind and quiet  
Grass- pale blue female with long grass-green mane and tail, shy and intelligent  
Dawn-gold female with sky blue mane and tail, serious and hardworking  
Cherry- cherry red female with pale purple mane and tail, intelligent and fearless  
Pine- dark green male with lime green mane and tail, intelligent and sly  
Moon- white female with blue mane and tail, shy and motherly  
Amber- bright orange male with gold mane and tail, fearless and brave  
Griffon- gold male with scarlet mane and tail, brave and vain  
Snake- silver male with lime green mane and tail, cunning and sneaky  
Raven- bronze brown female with blue mane and tail, intelligent and helpful  
Badger- black male with gold mane and mixed tail, twin of Rock. Childish and shy  
Tulip- red female with black mane and tail, tall and pretty  
Poppy- black female with pale green mane and tail, sleepy and quiet  
Oak- dark brown male with tan mane and tail, shy but brave  
Arrow- dark blue male with silver mane and tail, quick and quiet  
Flash- black female with pale blue mane and tail, swift and deadly  
Queens:  
Spice- orange female with pale gold mane and tail  
Elders:  
Sugar- white female with pale blue mane and tail, kind and quiet

Shadowed Hill Herd  
Leader: Belladonna- black female with ravenhaired black mane and tail, wicked and orderly  
Deputy: Shadow- gray male with blue mixed tail, orderly and deadly  
Medicine Qilin: Spear- dark gray male with navy blue tail, fatherly and swift  
Warrior Qilin:  
Maple- tan female with dark green mane and tail, motherly and sleepy  
Blossom- pale pinkish white female with purple mane and tail, sleepy and tall  
Peony- bright purple female with white mane and tail, deadly and sneaky  
Safflower- saffron orange female with lime green mane and tail, quick and pretty  
Dragon- dark blackish blue male with silver-striped blue mane and tail, deadly and cunning  
Lilac- lavender female with black mane and tail, sweet and brave  
Paprika- burnt orange male with scarlet mane and tail, cunning and stealthy  
Snow- white male with silver mane and tail, quiet and sneaky  
Flint- steely blue-gray male with silver mane and tail, serious and cold  
Cap- dark blue with dark red stripes, mixed white and silver mane and tail, brave and fair.  
Shade- dark gray female with ice blue mane and tail, detached and lethal  
Bear- one-eyed black male with dark gray mane and tail, irritable and quick to pick fights  
Quicksilver- dark gray male with emerald green mane and tail, stealthy and tricky  
Thunder- gold male with blue mane and tail, heavy and eager to fight  
Apprentice Qilin:  
Song- silver female with blue mane and tail, happy and innocent  
Blaze- scarlet male with golden-orange mane and tail, eager to learn and please

Sunleaf River Herd  
Leader: Fern-olive green female with dark green mane and tail, orderly and firm  
Deputy: Olive- brown male with black mane and tail, strict and sly  
Medicine Qilin: Orangeblossom- bright tangerine female with white blossom on left flank, talented and wise  
Warrior Qilin:  
Sagebloom- lime green female with sage green mane and tail, wise and motherly  
Apprentice: Primrose  
Dream- white female with pale pink mane and tail, quiet and spiritual  
Finch- yellow male with black mane and tail, quick and happy  
Owl- brown male with golden-yellow mane and tail, wise and slow to act  
Light- pale silvery yellow female with blue-green mane and tail, bright and bubbly  
Secret- navy blue female with silver mane and tail, quiet and secretive [oh, the irony]  
Morning- pale orange-gold female with pale pink-lavender mane and tail, happy  
Evening- dark dusky purple male with dark gray mane and tail, Morning's twin and opposite, doesn't often show emotions  
Feather- dark brown male with lighter spots, even lighter tan mane and tail, flighty and nervous  
Bracken- golden brown male with pale green mane and tail, thoughtful and brave  
Summer- gold female with green mane and tail, young and hyper  
Fennel- pale lime green male with pinkish red mane and tail, hyper and flighty  
Apprentice Qilin:  
Primrose- pale cream female with brown mane and tail, flighty and sleepy

Prologue

Long ago, there lived a creature called the Qilin. They lived in herds, and there were fierce rivalries and constant battles between members, and the great herds diminished.  
Now, they are but a shadow of their former greatness, but can they become more? Will their numbers rise, and their greatness reveal itself once more?  
Perhaps it will.  
A young female, Spice, gives birth today- perhaps her young will be the ones to redeem their people…

Chapter One

Cherry grazed through the forest of fire trees, nibbling on various pieces and parts of young plants growing underneath the trees. She was on a forage party for the food that all Qilin needed, the fire fruit.  
The fire fruit was a kiwi-like fruit with a tough, leathery rind surrounded by hard red flesh, and the inside was soft and tasted like a blend of watermelon and sour apple. The small, round black seeds were edible and had a nutty flavor to them, which was loved by all Qilin and the humans that ate it. This rare fruit had a healing power, given to the fruit by its nutritious juice. It also left an aftertaste that was like you had just eaten a spicy dish. Cherry's mouth watered at the thought of fire fruit, and spurred on by her need for fire fruit, she continued on.  
But the fire fruit had not been found for many centuries, and now the Qilin had to eat the less nutritious phoenix fruit, which did not have a spicy overtaste and came in 5 different colors: green, red, blue, orange, and purple. This fruit had a healing property, but had resulted in the Qilin's teeth growing too long because they had nothing to wear their teeth down on, which they traditionally did with the tough, leathery rind of the fire fruit.  
Her ancestors, the ones that the famous tiger princes Ren and Kishan had freed from the grasps of the Rakshasa had been given fire fruit by the princes, and they had feasted on the fruit when they had brought it home. But that was years ago, and the fire fruit had become rarer as time passed.  
She passed a long-dead fire fruit bush and began to pick phoenix fruit, which grew on small bushes underneath dead fire fruit plants. These consisted of mostly oranges and reds, and a couple of blues. The most treasured phoenix fruit was the purple one, which had the rind of the fire fruit that the Qilin needed to wear their constantly growing teeth down to a reasonable size.  
After picking some of the phoenix fruit, she decided to head back to camp.

Spice strained, pushing the delicate foal into the world. She panted in relief.  
The foal was the same color as her, but with a silver mane and tail, matching its father. A quick check revealed the foal to be a girl.  
Spice thought hard. _My beautiful girl deserves a beautiful name._  
The healer, Rock, walked in. "So, what are you going to name her?" he asked nonchalantly as he set some herbs down, but his eyes seemed to betray some sort of secret- exactly what it was, Spice wasn't sure.  
She hesitated. "I'll name her Jasmine."  
* * * * * * *


End file.
